


He's Mine

by Amrita_henry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Louis, Blushing Louis, Cute Louis, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Fluff, Harry is a horny lil shit, Harry is sweet only to louis, Jealous Harry, Loads of it, Louis is a tiny cupcake, Louis is very tiny, M/M, Mean Harry, Possessive Harry, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sweet Louis, loads and loads of jealous Harry, loads of petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrita_henry/pseuds/Amrita_henry
Summary: jealous and Possessive Harry styles and cute Louis





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! My first ever story on this site! Hope you guys like it! You can find this story on wattpad as well.

Louis woke up to soft kisses on his neck. He smiled and snuggled back into the body behind him. 

 

The arms around his waist tightened some more. Louis smiled and turned within the circle of those arms and came face to face with the person beside him.  
The person started placing soft feather light kisses on his neck causing Louis to smile. All of a sudden those soft lips left his neck causing Louis to pout a little.  
Louis slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw his boyfriend looking back at him with soft and loving eyes causing Louis to become shy. He blushed and hid his face in Harry's neck mumbling a quiet 'Good morning'  
Harry just chuckled and smiled fondly at his baby's shyness and replied back with a 'Good morning princess' and gently lifted Louis's head from his neck and smirked when he saw his face flushed red with a shy look in his eyes.  
He smiled fondly at his baby's adorableness.  
Harry then realised that he was definitely blessed to have his baby in his life.

~~~~


	2. Good morning (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' morning involving an unpleasant call.

Harry kissed Louis's forehead, then his nose causing him to giggle and finally kissed his lips in a very gentle manner. They kept the kiss sweet and gentle.

While the couple was lost in their love for each other, Louis's phone suddenly beeped indicating he received a message. Louis gently moved away from Harry and picked his phone.

Nick: Hey Lou! Let's hangout today! At my place.

Harry turned to see Louis but Lou was busy smiling at his phone at whoever that was messaging him. Harry just wanted to pull that phone away from his Lou and break it. Louis should smile only for him. He is the only one who is supposed to make his baby happy.

"Who is that?" Harry asks while trying to act casual.

Louis looks up from his phone and replies  
"It's Nick" Louis says and smiles after replying to the message with a 'Okay Nicky' and locks his phone and keeps it on the night stand.

Harry just clenches his jaw when he gets to know that it was Nick. Nick is Louis's friend. But Harry does not like Nick. He believes that Nick secretly likes Louis. He always gets too touchy with Louis in front of Harry and that pisses Harry off.

Harry is pulled out of his thoughts when a hand grabs his wrist. He snaps his head towards Louis who is looking at him worriedly.  
"What's wrong Haz?

"What does he want?" Harry says a little harshly not bothering to answer Louis's question.

"Umm.. Nick wants to hangout with me at his place" Louis says a little uncertainly because he knows Harry does not like it when Louis talks to Nick.  
Hell! He does not like when Louis talks to any guy.

"You're not going!" Harry says

"Harry...he is my friend" Louis whines a little but Harry does not say anything further.

"Harry..." Louis pouts and crosses his arms over his chest and turns away from him.

Suddenly he feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him to a strong and hard chest.  
"Baby" Harry says but Louis does not bother answering him. Louis is still pouting.

"Baby" Harry whines "Come on Cupcake! You know I don't like Nick" Harry says while kissing Louis's neck in order to make him smile.

"No...you don't like when I talk to any guy" Louis says and moves his head a little to give Harry more access to his neck.  
Harry smiles at that and starts peppering kisses on his neck and occasionally biting at his neck.

"I don't like sharing my Cupcake" Harry says and continues with his assault on Louis's neck.  
Louis gasps and tries to come with a good reply but he ends up letting out an involuntary moan.

"You c-can c-come wi-th me" Louis says trying his best to stay put and have control.  
"That's a good idea!" Harry cheers immediately, happy that his Angel is not alone with that Nick.

Louis smiles happily and turns around within the circle of Harry's arms and kisses his nose "Thank you"

"What?" Harry pouts "That's not what I want"  
"Okay okay" Louis says and kisses his lips softly and pulls back after a few seconds. Still not happy with it, Harry lunges forward and attacks his lips kissing him roughly like his life depends on the kiss.

The kiss soon gets heated when Harry's tongue enters Louis's mouth. Louis moans in the kiss and threads his small hand through Harry's curly locks and tugs on a strand which leads to a guttural moan from Harry.

They pull away from the kiss when the need for air grew leaving both of them panting.  
"Okay baby boo! Come on, we'll continue this after breakfast" Harry says and takes Louis's hand within his and links their fingers and leads Louis to the kitchen.  
Louis blushes and says a small 'Okay' and follows Harry.

After breakfast if they had a heated make out session followed by sex then no one has to know.

~~~~


	3. Hanging out (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelly bean Harry and blushing Louis

"Harry"

"No"

"Harry... Please"

"No"

"Harryyyy pretty please with a cherry on top" Louis pouts jutting his bottom lip out and makes his blue eyes wide.

"No" Harry says without even glancing at Louis.

"Harry..."

"No Louis! No, you will not wear the jumper which Nick gave you" Harry says sternly not wanting his boyfriend to wear that particular jumper.

"But Ha-"

"No buts Louis ! I don't want to hear another word from you" Harry says and looks at Louis with a look of finality.

Louis stays silent because he knows it's best to not talk and does the only thing he can do right now which is to pout adorably.

Harry slowly walks up to Louis and takes the jumper which Nick gifted from his hand and throws it some where in the room. Its not that important anyways.  
He removes the jumper which he is wearing and slides it over Louis's head and smiles when his boyfriend's small figure is swallowed up by his huge jumper.

Louis smiles when he sees that he has sweater paws and nuzzles his nose into the soft material of the jumper. He takes in the smell of Harry and feels safe and protected when he is surrounded by his boyfriend's smell and gives a small content sigh at that.

Harry chuckles at his adorable little baby and takes a look at him in his jumper. The jumper reaching up to his thighs and the sleeves falling long giving him cute sweater paws and the sweater showing off his sculpted collarbones which is just waiting to be marked. And Harry can't deny his urges so he just does that.

Harry pulls Louis close to his chest and leans to place soft kisses on his neck and smiles when Louis's breath hitches. Louis has soft warm neck and Harry often finds himself burying his face there.  
He starts sucking on Louis's neck and takes his lips away only when he is satisfied with the result. He admires his art and gives Louis a soft smile.

Louis gasps in shock looking at the Hickey on his neck.  
"Harry"

"Yes baby" Harry says while looking at Louis.

"I can't cover it and the hickey is too big" Louis whines and tries to cover the way too big hickey his stupid dork of a boyfriend has left on his neck.

Harry comes and stands flush behind Louis and smirks.  
"Baby its for people to see! So that they know who you belong to"

"But I don't belong to anyone" Louis says playfully to tease Harry.

"Hmmm really? Do you want me to show who you belong to?" Harry asks Louis in a serious tone while smirking at Louis's flushed cheeks.

Louis flushes red at that and looks down.  
"Umm I..I" Louis stutters at Harry's dominant tone.

"So, who do you belong to baby?" Harry asks and turns Louis so that he is facing him and looks into his eyes.

Louis blushes and looks at the floor while fiddling with the sleeves of the jumper and says in a small voice "Y-You"

"Huh? What was that princess? I didn't get you" Harry smirks.

"I'm yours" Louis blushes and hugs Harry at his waist and buries his face in his chest to hide his heated cheeks.

Harry smiles fondly at his adorableness and places a small kiss on his head and hugs him back tightly whispering a small "Mine"

They get ready and leave the house to go to Nick's place.

~~~~


	4. Hanging out (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Harry and oblivious Louis with a crazy Nick.

To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. He was fuming with anger and jealousy.

From the time Harry and Louis entered Nick's house, Nick ignored Harry's presence and started flirting with Louis.  
And Louis being the oblivious person that he is just laughed it off as being friendly and nothing else. But Harry knows all about Nick's intention with his Louis.

Nick just whisked Louis away from him and did everything to keep his attention on him. Harry didn't like it at all.

Harry, Louis and Nick were sitting on the couch in the living room talking.( More like Nick and Louis talking and Harry just listening to his Louis talk)  
Nick started touching Louis's hand and linked their fingers together and Louis made no move to untangle it.  
If that wasn't enough he started giving Louis nicknames and at one point even called him princess which caused him to blush. Louis is Harry's princess and only his.

Harry had enough of that so he snaked his arm around Louis's waist and pulled him to his chest. He buried his face in his neck and bit lightly to get his attention.  
And whispered "You're a very bad boy baby. Ignoring me. Hmm? Guess I should teach you what happens to bad boys"

Louis gasped and turned to Harry who had a very possessive look in his eyes.

Louis knew it was best to not push Harry over the edge by spending more time with Nick.  
So he turned to say bye to Nick but he was busy glaring at Harry with a different look in his eyes. One that Louis has never witnessed.

"Come on sweetie let's leave" Harry said and took Louis's hand within his and walked out with Louis yelling a "Bye Nick"

~~~~


	5. Scared baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared Louis and tears

"Sorry"

"No, baby. Sorry does not change anything"

"But-"

"No but's!! The only butt which we will be using is the one you have" Harry says and continues driving while gripping Louis's thigh tightly.

The small boy pouts at Harry's behaviour.  
Louis knows that Harry gets jealous and possessive when it comes to him.  
But he didn't know that his actions would push his boyfriend so over the edge that he would change from sweet, caring boyfriend to a possessive and dominant one in an instant.

Louis just wants Harry to be his loving self and not the dominant one.  
But, he does not know what to do now.  
He loves his bum a lot and he does not want it to be hurt.  
That thought alone causes him to pout more.

Once they reach their house, Louis's heart beats faster.  
Harry gets out of the car and walks to Louis's side and helps his boyfriend to climb out.

Once they enter, Harry locks the door and turns to look at Louis.  
He gives him an intense look and Louis starts fiddling with the hem of the jumper while looking down not knowing what to do.

He peeks a look at Harry and he immediately regrets ever being close to Nick because Harry looks pretty mad.  
The look alone causes Louis to burst into tears.

Harry's eyes immediately softens when he sees his baby crying.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly while lifting Louis' chin to look into his eyes.

"A-Are y-you going t-to spank m-me?" Louis stutters in between his sobs and cries more when he thinks about his bum being red, cause Harry spanks pretty hard.

"Oh baby! Stop crying sweetie. You know that I don't like it when you cry" Harry says and pulls Louis to his chest and let's him cry in his chest.

"I won't spank you baby" Harry says after Louis stops sobbing and is sniffling.

"Promise?" Louis asks while peering up at Harry.  
Harry internally coos when he sees Louis look so small, cute and tiny while looking at Harry sporting a pout.

"Promise baby" Harry says and kisses his pout away.

Harry would not spank his baby, when he is so vulnerable. But, that's for another day.  
Right now his main focus is to console his baby.  
He also plans to kick Nick's arse for trying to flirt with his baby.  
He is never going to let his princess talk to him ever again.

~~~~


	6. My Lil Ball Of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry trying to make Louis happy

Harry wakes up to a small weight on his chest. He yawns and peeks down to find Louis perched on his chest snoring softly.

Harry takes his time to admire his baby who is stuck to him looking all soft and cuddly with his fluffy hair and his soft skin.

Harry felt guilty for making Louis cry last night and his heart breaks everytime when he gets the images of Louis's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks flashing in front of his eyes.

Harry's thought flow gets cut short when the smol boy starts to stir.

Louis balls up his small hands and rubs lightly at his eyes to get rid of his sleep. He then places his chin on Harry's chest and peeks at him cutely from under his fringe and gives Harry a soft loving smile.

Harry returns the gesture with a warm smile and pecks Louis' forehead.

"Good morning sweetie. Did my baby sleep well?" Harry coos when Louis snuggles to his chest sighing contently.

"Morning" Louis mumbles and nods his head with a blinding smile on his face in reply to Harry.

"Come on baby. Get up" Harry says and moves Louis gently to the side and gets off the bed.

When Harry's warmth was gone, Louis whines and pouts at Harry and whispers a small "Don't go" while making grabby hands at him.

Harry coos at his adorableness.  
"Do you want me to carry you baby?"

After receiving a small nod from Louis, he scoops up his baby in his strong arms and carries him to the bathroom with Louis clinging on to him, resting his head on Harry's shoulder with his hands and legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist.

~~~~

 

After showering and dressing up a sleepy Louis in strictly Harry's clothes, he carries the boy to the kitchen and sits him down on the counter and starts with the breakfast.

"So baby..." Harry murmurs to a still sleepy Louis.  
"Since I was bad to you and made you cry yesterday.. I was thinking of giving you a little treat today"

Once Louis heard the word 'treat' all his tiredness and sleepiness left his body and he was alert looking at Harry with big wide blue eyes.

"I wanted you to forgive me so I got all your favourite food. Candies, chocolates and all tooth rotting stuff. I also prepared your favourite breakfast baby." Harry really did want his baby to forgive him.

Louis's eyes lit up in happiness looking at everything in front of him.  
He beams at Harry and tries to get down from the counter but he struggles a little when he sees that the counter isvery high as his legs couldn't touch the ground.

"Awwww cuppycake, come here" Harry coos and carefully carries his boy to the table and sits him on his lap.

He soon feeds the breakfast to a giggly and happy Louis all the while admiring him.

"Thank you" Louis says quietly and smiles at Harry with a blinding smile equal to that of a sunshine.

"Anything for my lil ball of sunshine"

~~~~


	7. Naughty Princess

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Louis giggles and bounces up and down due to excitement.  
He soon hears heavy footsteps coming towards his room followed by a very worried and concerned looking Harry entering the room.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asks and frantically checks Louis to see if his baby is hurt anywhere.

"Nothing is wrong Harry" Louis says and giggles at Harry showing him that he is infact alright.  
He then buries his face in the tall boy's chest and hugs him around his waist tightly. He soon feels Harry relax and hug him back equally tight.

"Why did you call me sweetie?" Harry whispers to Louis and nuzzles his face in his baby's hair and inhales his sweet fruity scent.

"Niall invited us to go clubbing!!!" Louis exclaims and flashes a big grin at Harry which causes the tall boy to chuckle at his baby's excitement.

"Hmm.... It's been a while since we have been out and had some fun. Come on then baby, get dressed. I have some work to finish and then we can leave. Okay sweetie?" Harry says and places a soft kiss on Louis's forehead.

Louis nods and smiles at Harry. He then leaves to take a quick shower and to get dressed.

 

~~~~

 

Harry keeps a tight grip around Louis as they enter the club. The bright light flashes directly in his eyes causing him to squint.

Harry is quick to cover Louis's eyes from the harsh lights in the entrance. Once inside, Harry guides Louis to the bar with a firm grip on his waist.

"Lou!! Come on, let's dance! That's my favourite song" Niall exclaims happily and pulls Louis away from Harry's grip and guides him and the boys to the dance floor.  
He soon finds a spot for them among the messy bodies of people dancing and grinding against each other.

Soon, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam start moving their bodies to the beat.

Louis pushes his bum behind and bends a little forward and sways his hips side to side while occasionally throwing glances at Harry only to find him staring intently at him while dragging his tongue around his lips to every sway of Louis's hips.

After a while, when Louis throws a glance over his shoulder at Harry, he finds him talking to some guy while occasionally glancing at Louis with a possessive and dark look in his eyes.  
Louis ignores that and starts shaking his bum. He continues dancing with his friends.

 

~~~~

 

Harry knows that Louis is teasing him, but teasing in public is whole new level.  
Whenever Louis bends forward and sways his hips, a deep groan leaves Harry's mouth.

Harry's growing hard pretty fast and there is no denying that it's just by watching his Louis dance.

Harry wants to punish him for being a naughty boy and at the same time he wants to take him then and there in front of everyone to show those many eyes wandering around his baby's body, that the boy was his.

"Hey man!" 

Harry's thought flow gets cut short by someone talking to him. He looks beside him to find one of his office mate taking a seat next to him.

"Hello Alex" Harry greets the man and gives him a small polite smile.

With that they make a small talk, with Harry throwing glances at Louis.

 

~~~~

 

"Damn!!!! Look at that sexy little minx over there" Alex suddenly exclaims to Harry while pointing somewhere ahead of him.

Harry looks ahead and finds Alex pointing at his Louis.

"Gosh!!! That bum!!! I'm definitely going to fuck that little hottie tonight" Alex says and licks his lips while looking at Louis.

Harry smirks at that cause he knows that he is the only one who can and will touch Louis in that way.

"Yeah I know, he's hot" Harry says while glancing at Louis who is still shaking his hips seductively to the music unaware of those many wandering eyes on him, wanting this precious boy for themselves.  
"But.... He's mine. Touch him" Harry says and looks at Alex  "and I'll kill you" He says seriously and finds Alex looking at him wide eyed stuttering something. He ignores him and walks in the direction where Louis and all the boys are dancing 

Once he reaches Louis, he attaches himself to his back and snakes an arm around the small boy's waist and pulls him towards his chest, all the while smirking at all those people giving disappointed  and angry looks cause they won't be able to have the boy for themselves.

Harry then leans down and breathes near Louis's ear and whispers slowly in his raspy voice.  
"Putting up a show for everyone huh??" He says and bites the smol boy's ear lightly and gives a satisfied smirk when he hears a small gasp leave Louis's lips.

"But baby you gotta understand that only I am allowed to see you that way" Harry whispers and places tiny kisses from Louis's ear to his neck, to which Louis moans loudly and moves his head a little to the side allowing Harry more access not caring if people are watching them.

Harry keeps sucking on his neck until he's satisfied with it. Once he's happy with the mark, he turns Louis around so that he is face to face with him.

Louis' face is flushed with his pupils blown wide and his lips bitten red. Overall he looks hot.

"Come on! You naughty lil princess. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson" Harry whispers and receives a whimper from Louis. 

Harry smirks at that and intertwines their hands together and guides Louis outside while imagining what and all he could do to his little baby.

On the other hand, Louis was biting his lips due to the excitement bubbling in his stomach. He was anxious to see what will happen at home.

~~~~


	8. Spankies

Once Harry and Louis enter their house, Harry is quick to carry Louis to the living room.

Louis is kind of scared to protest so he just jumps up and wraps his arms and legs around Harry and hold's his shirt tightly in his small fists.

Harry throws ( literally) Louis on the couch, which causes the tiny boy to bounce a little on it once he lands.

Louis looks up to find Harry already staring at him intently, so Louis starts fiddling with the hem of his T-shirt as Harry's gaze burns holes in his body.

Harry stands and stares at Louis until the tiny boy couldn't take it anymore. Louis starts to squirm uncomfortably on the couch.

"Stand up" Harry orders in his dominant tone.

Louis is quick to oblige and stands up by the side of the couch while looking down at the floor.

"Strip your clothes to your briefs" Harry demands as he situates himself on the couch and faces Louis.

Without a word, Louis strips his T-shirt and with a little difficulty shimmies out of his jeans.

Once done he stands in front of Harry in just his tight briefs while Harry quietly admires his baby's beauty which is presented in front of him.

"So, baby what do you think should be your punishment?" Harry asks while still gazing intently at a squirming Louis.

"Uh... Umm Spankies..? Louis questions unsure.

"Good boy!" Harry praises Louis with a bright smile while Louis preens at the praise.  
"Now baby, how many spankies do you deserve?"

"5?" Louis states, more like questions

"10 then"

"But-"

"15" Harry says with finality  
"One more word from you and I will increase the number" Harry says once he sees Louis open his mouth to protest.  
The small boy shuts his mouth not wanting more spankies and pouts at Harry.

Harry sees his baby pout adorably at him and he just wants to pull Louis to his chest and wrap him up in his blanket and cuddle with him forever.  
He shakes his head to that cause he does not want to loose his facade.

"Over my knees baby" Harry says and watches Louis shuffle towards him and lay down on his knee  
"I need you to count baby" Harry says as he slowly pulls the tight briefs down the boy's bum and groans at the sight presented in front of him.

Louis nods his head and lays there while Harry massages his bum before attacking it.

"Words baby"

"O-Okay Harry" Louis whispers and waits patiently for the hard smack.

Harry hums in approval at that and lands his first smack on his baby's right cheek.

"O-One"

Smack

Smack

Smack 

Smack

Smack

"S-Seven" Louis whispers as his bum is being showered with hard smacks continually.

Harry keeps smacking left and right to make both the cheeks a beautiful shade of red. He groans when he sees his hand print on Louis's bum. He just wants to mark his baby  any way and show the world that he is 'Harry Styles property'.

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

Smack

"F-Fifteen" Louis whispers in between in his tiny sobs.

Harry immediately pulls Louis to his chest and let's the boy cry. He whispers sweet praises in his ear with occasional kisses on his face and neck until his boy has calmed down and the crying has turned into small sniffles.

~~~~

Once Louis has calmed down, Harry tries to cheer his baby to bring his beautiful smile back.

"Where is my tiny little baby?" Harry asks as he pretends to search everywhere for his baby in order to get Louis's attention.  
Louis sees that and lifts Harry's shirt over his head and hides under it and mumbles an answer in Harry's chest as he buries his face there.

"What was that baby?" Harry asks with a big grin on his face as he watches Louis hide himself under his shirt.

Louis lifts his face from Harry's chest and replies  
"I'm your baby and I'm sitting on your lap"  and let's out a cute little giggle while Harry pretends to search where the voice is coming from.

"Oh my God!!! I found my tiny baby" Harry shouts while pulling Louis's small peeking head out of his shirt and let's out a mock exaggerated relieved sigh as Louis continues to giggle at Harry. 

Harry smiles at his baby and pulls Louis impossibly close to him and peppers kisses all over his face to listen to his cute giggles and whispers  
"You're mine" and then attaches his lips to Louis's ears and nibbles a little there.  
"How about we go to the next step of your punishment baby?"

"W-What is that?" Louis says while squirming on Harry's lap as his neck is been attacked by kisses and bites.

"Me showing you, who you belong to" Harry smirks and carries the small boy to his room.

~~~~


	9. I hate you like I love you

"Harry! I hate you" Louis mumbles and juts his bottom lip out while making his small body comfortable on Harry's lap.

"Hmm.. Why sweetie?" Harry says and places his hands on Louis's curvy waist and pulls him a little closer to his chest.

"Because you're mean" Louis whispers and pokes Harry's chest with his pointer finger while narrowing his eyes at him.

"Baby, I'm anything but mean to you" Harry whispers and places a sweet and gentle kiss on the small boy's forehead.

"You're mean cause.... Cause I don't know.. you're mean" Louis mumbles and lifts Harry's shirt over his head and places his head on his bare chest and pulls the shirt down his body.  
Once comfy he snuggles into the warmth with a small content smile playing on his lips and feels the hands around his waist tighten.

Harry tightens his arms around Louis's waist and pulls him closer- if that's even possible with how close they are.  
He just sits there and admires his adorable and tiny boyfriend perched on his lap who is trying to bury himself in his chest.  
God!!! He loves his boy like crazy.

"Baby, do you really hate me?" Harry says and pouts his lips at Louis to get his attention.

Once Louis hears Harry's question, he immediately lifts his head and starts giggling at his expression and presses his lips on the other boy's and tries to make the pout disappear.

"I love you! Silly froggy!!" Louis giggles and keeps placing kisses on Harry's lips.

"I love you too my tiny, tiny, tiny hedgehog" Harry grins and kisses his adorable boyfriend.

"Now you're being mean" Louis pouts and narrows his eyes while Harry chuckles and admires this silly boy he calls his boyfriend.

~~~~


	10. Prickly Baby

"Harry"

"Haribo!"

"Boo!!"

"Meanie!!"

"Froggy!!!!"

"Yes baby?" Harry replies once he is done with reading his magazine.

"Do you like me?" Louis asks while looking at Harry from the floor with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry let's out a loud gasp at that and pulls his tiny boyfriend from the floor and places him on his lap.

"Baby I don't like you-" Louis pouts more at that "- I love you!!" Harry adds quickly once he notices his boyfriend's frown deepen.

"Then why do you call me hedgehog?" Louis asks and starts making himself comfortable on Harry's lap.

"Awww baby" Harry coos at his adorable boyfriend and pulls the pouty boy towards his chest and places a kiss on his forehead. " I call you that because you look like an hedgehog! I think you are the human version of an hedgehog baby!"

"I'm not!!" Louis huffs and crosses his arms.

"Then you are the human version of a frog" Louis says and giggles at the frog like smile present on Harry's face.

"But I don't croak like a frog" Harry pouts at Louis

"You do! You always keep croaking! Sometimes I wonder if you are a frog in disguise"

"Heyyyy!!! That's mean" Harry makes an offended expression at being called a frog. "Fine!! Then you are a prickly hedgehog"

"But..... I'm not prickly" Louis says sadly and tries to cuddle closer with Harry. 

Harry coos and pulls the boy closer to his chest and places kisses on his tiny boyfriend's hair while tightening his hold on the boy.  
"You are my prickly baby"

~~~~


	11. Who the hell is Oliver??

Harry shivers as a gush of wind blows into the room making the hair on his body stand. He groans and stretches his hand to pull the small body that's always next to him. But his hand is met with an empty bed.

He flutters his eyes open and searches for his tiny boyfriend Louis. Once done with searching the entire room he starts walking out in search of his baby.

~~~~

"Oh my God!!!! Ni!!!! He is so cute! I like him a lot! Actually I.. I love him. I'm waiting to meet him." Louis squeals and keeps chanting 'He is so cute' and 'Cutiepie' oblivious to a very angry and pissed off Harry standing behind him.

Once done with the call Louis turns around only to come face to face with Harry standing tall in front of him with his brows furrowed and his lips in a tight line.

"What was that?" Harry asks and crosses his arms over his chest showing his muscles and sporting a small glare on his face.

Louis stares at Harry and then slowly starts to uncross his boyfriend's arms from his chest so that he can rest his head on Harry's chest. But when he goes to place his head on his chest, the tall boy takes a step back from Louis whispering a small 'No'

That makes Louis pout cutely.

"I was just talking to Ni" Louis replies in a small voice cause Harry never says 'No' to him

"What's his name?" Harry spits out and upon Louis' confused look he elaborates   
"You were saying that he was cute and stuff. Who. Is. That??" 

"Ohh!! That's Oliver!!!" Louis squeals and giggles excitedly.

"Who the hell is Oliver?? Why are you calling him cute?? Do I know him?? Bloody guy!!! I'm going to kill him!!!" Harry spits out and glares at Louis who seems to be lost in his thoughts while sporting a confused look on his face.

Harry sighs and pulls the small pouting boy to his chest cause he cannot go a minute without touching his baby and having him close to his chest and within his strong arms.

Louis happily snuggles into Harry's chest, feeling happy to be within those strong arms. He then lifts his head and peers up at Harry  
"He is Niall's new puppy! And he is so fluffy and cute!!!" Louis says and hugs Harry tightly and smiles when the arms around him  tightens.

"Oh my God!! Baby! I'm so sorry I was rude to you. I thought you were talking about some guy. So I got jealous! I'm sorry cupcake!" Harry says and kisses Louis all over his face while the small boy keeps giggling. He then picks Louis up and effortlessly carries his boy on his hips and takes him to their room.

"Oh God!!!! You were jealous of a puppy!!" Louis laughs and continues to giggle while hiding his face in Harry's neck.

" Uhhh.. No... No I wasn't" Harry says and pulls a giggling Louis and kisses him passionately to stop him from anymore teasing.

~~~~


	12. I Don't Fancy Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made my Louis cry   
> "pouts"

Louis didn't know what to do, so he stands there pouting next to Harry while his tall boyfriend keeps talking to a very beautiful looking girl. That makes Louis feel left out...

Louis did not like it one bit. He hates that girl cause she keeps touching his Harry and that is not something which Louis likes. Never!!!

If that girl keeps touching Harry then he is literally going to punch her right on her fake nose.

Louis is so done with that fake nose girl that he tugs Harry's jacket to get his attention and starts walking away, hoping his froggy follows him.

~~~~

Louis sits quietly in his car and waits for Harry patiently. In the meantime he pulls the sleeves of his jumper to give himself sweater paws. He then brings his hands in front of his chest and rests his chin on his little hands.

Within a minute the car door opens with a concerned and worried looking Harry.

"Baby! Why did you leave?" Harry asks and tries to pull Louis towards him but then the boy moves away. And that breaks Harry's heart.

"You were having fun talking to her. And.... And I felt left out.. So I ..." Louis trails off in a soft voice and sniffles a little. He strongly believes it's because of the cold and not because his eyes are watering.  
You traitorous eyes!

"What??? Baby I'm sorry!! I wasn't enjoying her company! I only enjoy your company sweetheart! You know that I don't fancy girls baby. I only fancy a tiny feathery haired boy!" Harry says and this time when he pulls Louis towards him, the tiny boy immediately attaches himself to Harry.

Louis buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck and starts crying cause he feels bad.

Harry immediately pulls the boy on his lap and rubs his back soothingly. He mentally scolds himself for making his baby feel left out and also for making his precious cry.

Once Louis stops crying, Harry gently pulls the boy from his neck which causes the smol boy to let out a whine.

Harry wipes away his tears and places soft kisses on Louis' eyes and his soft little cheeks. He then lifts his face and looks straight into the small boy's eyes.

"I. Love. You" Harry stresses each word and places three sweet kisses on Louis' soft pink lips for each word.

Louis blushes a bright red and his lips stretches into a shy smile due to the intense look from his boyfriend and he hides his face in Harry's neck and mumbles a soft "I love you too".

That causes Harry to scrunch up his nose due to the adorableness of his baby. He  tightens his arms around his tiny boy and places a soft kiss on his feathery hair.

God!! He loves him so much!!

~~~~


	13. Cupcake??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis my little cuppycake

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Louis yells and starts running up the stairs to his boyfriend. He is so excited right now.

Once Harry hears that he immediately runs out of his room with a worried look on his face in search of his baby.

~~~~

Louis keeps running yelling Harry's name repeatedly and he comes to a stop only when he bumps into a strong and hard chest. Louis stumbles back and almost falls but Harry immediately pulls him and steadies his boyfriend.

"Baby!! What's wrong?? Did something happen?" Harry asks worriedly and pulls Louis to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around his slim waist.

"Yes!!" Louis says and squeals with happiness. He jumps a little within the circle of Harry's arms. He just can't help it! He is very happy!

Louis giggles a little and blushes when he sees Harry looking at him. Harry places a soft kiss on his forehead and gives a fond smile. 

Louis immediately looks down and starts fiddling with Harry's shirt while a deep dark red covers his soft cheeks.

"Awww!!! What is it my little blush?" Harry coos and gives a fond look when his adorable baby's face turns more red at the nickname.

"Urgh" Louis covers his face with his hands and tries to bury his face in Harry's chest.

Harry just stands there and coos at his baby's adorableness and hugs the boy tightly to his chest and places a kiss on his hair.

Louis slowly lifts his head and peers up at Harry. He stands on his tippy toes and places a soft kiss on Harry's lips and gives a cute smile and then stands properly on his feet.

"Ni sent me a gift!!!" Louis squeaks out.

Harry just laughs at his excitement and squeezes his boy lightly and kisses him cause he just can't help it. His baby is too cute!

"He sent me my favourite cupcakes!! There are so many!" Louis squeaks and stretches his hands wide to show how many cupcakes he got. He starts jumping again and pulls Harry along with him.

"Let's have cupcakes!!" Louis yells in the room and pulls his boyfriend along with him.

~~~~

Once in the living room, Louis stops and excitedly takes out the cupcakes and looks at Harry with wide blue eyes.

"Cupcake!!! Want to eat?" Louis asks and bends down to take the cakes out. He takes a chocolate for him and a red velvet for his Harry.

~~~~

Harry just looks at Louis bending down and starts talking without his knowledge.

"Yes! I want to eat my cupcake!" Harry says in a raspy low voice and starts walking. He stops only when he reaches his baby and stands behind Louis. He then pulls the boy up and turns him around slowly.

Louis just gives a confused look to Harry and tries to turn around but Harry stops him by gripping his hip tightly.

"Let me get you a cupcake" Louis replies but then his breath gets knocked out of him when Harry surges forward and attacks Louis' neck with rough kisses. He sucks there while nibbling and biting occasionally.

Once satisfied, Harry pulls and takes a step away to admire the mark. He then links their hands together and looks at his beautiful baby.

"Come on! I want to eat my cupcake" Harry says and looks at Louis from head to toe with an intense look. His eyes rake Louis' body hungrily. Harry then pulls the confused boy towards him and throws him over his shoulder and starts walking.

Louis let's out a squeak when Harry throws him over his shoulder and immediately snatches a cupcake from the box and sports a confused look cause Harry didn't take a cupcake.  
The only thought running through his head is

"Where is the cupcake that Harry wants to eat?"

~~~~


	14. I'm Not Jealous

"I love you" Louis whispers and buries his face in Harry's chest with a cute content smile playing on his pink lips.

"I love you more my cupcake" Harry beams and pulls the boy perched on his lap closer to his chest and wraps one arm around his baby's tiny and curvy waist while the other cradles the boy's head gently to his chest.

"More than your yucky green vegetables?" Louis peers up at Harry and flutters his eyelashes at the tall boy.

"More than anything in this world baby" Harry says seriously and places a soft kiss on the boy's forehead and tightens his arms around Louis' waist.

Louis smiles up at Harry and places a soft kiss on his neck and snuggles closer and hides his face in the tall boy's chest suddenly feeling too shy at Harry's confession.

Harry smiles at his baby's adorableness and tightens his hold on the boy and places tiny kisses on his head and wherever he could reach.

"Baby? I'm thinking of controlling my jealousy. I'm not going to act jealous from now on sweety. I think I can handle myself if you talk to guys or if they talk to you. Yeah... I can" Harry murmurs and gently pulls Louis' head from his chest to find the boy sporting a confused look on his face.

"But.."

"No buts baby. I act too jealous. So I'm just going to control it. If I control myself I don't think I can get jealous" Harry says and looks at the small boy waiting for him to say something.

"Um.. Okay!" Louis says and rests his head on Harry's chest with his eyes closed shut.

Louis just sits there thinking about what Harry said. He knows that his boyfriend cannot control his jealousy cause he is pathetic at not acting jealous. But the tiny boy leaves the thought for now and cuddles with Harry.

~~~~

"You're so cute!" Louis says and giggles into in his phone while sitting on a very tense looking Harry.

"Who's cute???" Harry asks popping his face out of Louis' warm neck abandoning his job of leaving soft kisses over there, with his brows furrowed and his lips in a tight line.

"Luke" Louis mumbles once done with the call and sits there playing with Harry's shirt oblivious to the million thoughts running through his boyfriend's head.

"Is he really cute??? Cuter than me???" Harry asks while tightening his arms around Louis' waist.

"Are you jealous Haz?" Louis giggles looking at Harry's face while the tall boy sputters sporting a constipated look on his face.

"I... No. Um.. No. I-I didn't hear you properly" Harry stutters while Louis keeps giggling loudly at his boyfriend's expression.

"You are jealous!!!! Jealous Harry, Jealous froggy,  Jealous, Jea-" Louis' chanting and giggling gets cut short as Harry attacks his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss that leaves the tiny boy spell bound and speechless.

Louis immediately melts into the kiss and forgets about the conversation and kisses back passionately.

The kiss is rough and it leaves both the boys speechless. They pull away only when the need for air grows. 

Harry immediately kisses down Louis' neck biting, sucking and nibbling there until he leaves a big bright mark to show everyone that the adorable boy perched on his lap is his.

He breathes down his boy's neck and whispers hotly to a dazed Louis who just whimpers at the words that leaves Harry's mouth.  
"You are mine"

~~~~

Once done with their sexual endeavours, both the boys sit there sated and happy clinging on to each other.

Louis lays his flushed face on Harry's chest to get his breath back while Harry subtly deletes Luke's number from his baby's phone and gives a content smile once done and pulls his boy closer to his chest.

"Don't think I didn't notice that. You jealous frog. Actually My jealous frog." 

~~~~


	15. Baby??

Harry places soft little kisses on Louis' knuckles and links their hands together and continues watching the T.V oblivious to the little pout on his Louis' face.

Louis pouts at the screen and places his palm on his stomach and rubs it lightly.

"Harry.." Louis' soft voice breaks the silence in the room.

"Yes baby?" Harry says and turns his head to look at his pouty little boy.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly when he sees the sad look on Louis' face 

"I want that.." Louis mumbles while pointing his little finger at the T.V.

Harry immediately looks at the screen to find a girl cooking some yummy food.  
"You want that food love?" Harry smiles and pecks Louis' cheek softly.

"No.." Louis whines and points at the girl again confusing Harry some more.

"Y-You want that girl???" Harry asks with his brows furrowed and looks at Louis to find him shaking his head no.

"I want that' Louis says and points at the girls stomach.

Harry follows Louis' finger to find it pointing at a baby bump. He cracks a smile at his cute boy and pulls him on his lap.

"You want a bump baby?" Harry asks with a fond smile and places a soft kiss on Louis' warm neck. He then grabs a small cushion from the couch and places it under Louis' shirt.

"Ta da!!! You've got a baby bump sweety!!" Harry smiles at his own thinking and looks at Louis to find him pouting some more.

"Baby-"

"Harry, I don't want a fake baby bump!!" Louis huffs and moves out of Harry's lap and walks away with the little cushion still placed under his shirt.

But before Louis could walk away, he finds himself hanging off Harry's shoulder. He thrashes around to get away from the strong grip on him but in return he gets a quick slap on his butt which makes the small boy go still immediately.

~~~~

Once Harry enters their bedroom he sets Louis on his feet and pushes him against the wall. Before his boy could do anything, Harry pins both his wrists to the wall and stares down at his baby boyfriend.

Louis squirms under the intense stare from his boyfriend and tries to free his hands from Harry's strong grip. But his actions causes Harry to grip it more tightly.

"Nughh" Louis just whimpers at the intense look from his boyfriend on him and looks down to hide his growing blush.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks and looks at his boy with a sharp and intense look still pinning Louis' dainty wrists to the wall.

"I- I.." Louis stutters and gasps when Harry moves closer to the boy and breathes near his face.

"I. Asked. What's. Wrong." Harry breathes out near his boys face and looks into his eyes.

"I... I want to have a b-baby bump l-like that g-girl on the T.V.." Louis whispers timidly and looks down at the half naked body in front of him.

The small boy gasps when he feels a small bite on his ear followed by a warm tongue soothing out the pain.

Harry moves forward and bites his boys soft neck lightly and smirks when he hears a small whimper from the boy still pinned to the wall.

"Baby??? Huh???" Harry whispers and trails his lips near Louis' pulse and kisses there before he sucks harshly on his sensitive neck. 

Harry licks at the freshly made mark and takes in a sharp breath to control himself. He continues assaulting his Louis' neck until the boy is a whimpering mess below him.

"You would look so good with a baby in you!! Gorgeous!! My beautiful baby with a beautiful bump" Harry whispers in Louis' ear while the small boy lets out heavy breaths.

"God!! Get ready. I'm going to put a baby in you now"  Harry breathes out near Louis' neck and pushes his delicate body into the wall and smirks at the whimpers and moans his boy lets out.

 

~~~~


	16. Hi??

"Love?"

"Baby?"

"Kitty?"

"My pretty diamond?"

"Boo?"

"Harry I'm ignoring you!" Louis huffs and peeks his head from under the blanket to glare at Harry.

"Baby? Why?" Harry pouts and tries to get his body under the small blanket as well.

Once Harry finds his baby's small figure, he pulls the boy flush against his chest ignoring the struggling boy.

"Don't touch me, you big frog!" Louis struggles to get away from the strong arms. But when those arms just tighten more, the small boy gives up and leans into the warm body behind him.

Harry places a soft kiss to Louis' neck to check if he would be pushed away.  
But when he finds Louis tilting his neck to give him more access, Harry gives a blinding smile and nuzzles his face into the warm neck presented to him.

"Are you still angry with me baby?" Harry mumbles into Louis' neck where he's leaving biting kisses inorder to mark up his boy. Louis is his. And Harry takes this job of his very seriously.

"Hmm.." Louis hums and turns within the circle of his lover's arms to come face to face with his boyfriend.

Louis flutters his eyes open and blushes when he sees Harry looking at him with an intense look. The small boy flashes a small shy smile and hides his face in his boyfriend's broad chest.

"Baby, don't hide your face. I wanna see you" Harry chuckles and looks at the blushing boy in front of him who is trying to hide in his chest. Harry pulls the boy away from his chest and looks at his red cheeks and his red bitten lips. Harry lifts the boys chin with his index finger and looks at him.

"Hi" Louis whispers and faces Harry with a shy smile and a red little face.

"Hi love" 

"What?? Harry?? Come on. I'm angry with you again" Louis huffs and tries to move away from his boyfriend.

"Sorry love. Once more."

Louis sniffles and turns his face towards Harry once again to find his large body hovering above his small one. Louis lifts his body up and pecks Harry's nose softly and blushes while biting his lips.

"Hi" Louis whispers and gives a cute smile.

"Oops" Harry whispers and places a soft kiss on his boy's pink lips.

Louis giggles and whispers a small "Hi" again.

Harry scrunches up his nose looking at his boy fondly and whispers "Oops"

"Hi"

"Oops"

"Hi"

"Oops"

"Hi"

"I CANNOT HANDLE THIS!! GOD SAVE ME!!! NIALL KILL ME!!! LIAM JOIN ME!!" Zayn yells loudly and falls from the couch to the floor and lands with a loud thud.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I'M GOING TO PUKE LOOKING AT THIER ADORABLENESS!! LARRY KILLS ME EVERYDAY!!" Niall shouts and flings his body off the couch and lands on Zayn who yells loudly at the weight above him.

"Do they even know that we are still here?" Liam wonders loudly and looks at Zayn and Niall struggling on the floor and then at Harry and Louis who are still whispering 'Hi' and 'Oops' to each other, giggling every now and then.

"Hi" 

~~~~


	17. Sweet Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...

"Baby??"

"Love?"

"Where are you?"

Harry walked inside the house searching for his small boyfriend. He just wanted to drown him in kisses. Is it too much to ask for? But there was no sign of the small boy anywhere.

After searching the living room, kitchen, playroom and every other place, Harry saw a small and familiar body under a huge cocoon of blankets on the bed in their room.

Harry slowly moved to the bed and tried to lift the blanket up to slide inside the blanket cocoon to see his boyfriend. But the small boy didn't let go of the blankets and pulled it tightly not letting the taller boy inside his cocoon.

After a while of struggling on both the sides, Harry happily ended up under the blanket along with his Louis.

Once Harry settled inside the cocoon made of soft blankets, just like his Louis' skin, he gave a beaming smile to his boy only to find his boyfriend turned away from him.

Harry immediately sneaked his arms around Louis' small, tiny waist and pulled the boy against his chest. He traced his lips softly across his neck leaving tiny feather light kisses on the warm skin of his boy. Harry dragged his lips from Louis' neck to his jaw leaving kisses there as well.

Louis slowly relaxed and let Harry have his way with him. He turned his head to the side and connected his lips with Harry's in a soft and sweet kiss.

Harry kissed back happily and turned the boy around to admire the beauty of his favourite boy in the world.

Once Harry turned Louis around he gasped at the sight in front of him. 

"Baby? What happened?" Harry questioned the boy frantically and gathered the boy in his arms tightly. Harry couldn't stand to watch Louis in tears. He never wants to see his Louis crying. His boy deserves everything in this world.

"N-Nothing Harry" Louis whispered softly and buried his face in Harry's chest. But then he squeaked softly when his head was pulled away by Harry.

"I. Asked. What. Happened." Harry said with an eerily calm expression while looking at Louis with a dark look in his eyes while Louis fiddled with the hem of Harry's shirt and stuttered softly

"I- This Sam. You know Sam right he said that- that you don't love me and you are with me just for fun. A-And I'm just a time pass for you. A-And that you would get bored of me very soon. H-He also said that an ugly person like me does not deserve you and h-he is the one who deserves you and your love." Louis hicupped softly and wiped his tears and continued  
"I-It never affects me but sometimes I'm scared that you would leave me for someone better. I know I don't deserve-"

"Shut up" Harry snapped and pulled a scared Louis tightly towards his chest and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
He then pulled the boy away from his chest and held his face in both his palms and kissed Louis' lips softly before he started talking.

"Baby, that was pure bullshit that I just heard. That fucking Sam is a jealous little bitch. Don't take anything he says seriously. And love, you are the most beautiful boy I have ever come across. I feel so lucky to have you in this life of mine. Sometimes, I stay up at night looking at this beautiful boy beside me and wondering how did I get such a beautiful and kind hearted soul in my life. And In my arms. You know when I think about you being my boyfriend, it seems so unreal to me. It's like a dream. Sometimes I get so scared, that if I close my eyes you would disappear and everything would vanish in thin air. I'm a very possessive bastard baby. You know why? Cause I'm  scared that someone better than me would take you away from me. You are mine baby and I don't like sharing the one special and most important thing of my life with anyone. If anyone does not deserve you then it's me love. It's me. I love you so fucking much baby and it scares me to death" Harry whispered and wiped the tears from both their eyes and pulled a sobbing Louis tightly towards his chest scared the boy would just get up and leave.

Louis held Harry's shirt tightly in his small fist scared that if he loosens his grip the boy would slip away.

After a while of hugging each other, Harry pulled away to lift Louis' face and he wiped his eyes and placed tiny kisses on his swollen eyes and his red little nose.

"I love you baby. You're my everything" Harry whispered in Louis' ears softly and placed a kiss right below his ear.

"And I love you Harry. You're my life. Like my whole life. I will love you always and forever. No matter what. It's always you. And it will always be you for me" Louis replied back with a cute and shy smile on his red little face and he placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Aww baby..You're such a sweet creature baby. My sweet creature. Only mine"  Harry said and booped his nose with Louis' and beamed proudly when Louis let out a cute little giggle at that.

"And you are my home. Only mine" Louis whispered with a red face and hid his red cheeks  in Harry's chest and placed a kiss on his tattoo there. Louis also bit the boy lightly on his tattoo when he heard Harry chuckling above him after seeing his red cheeks.

~~~~


	18. I Fight For My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fights Wohoo!!!
> 
> *Trigger warning : Homophobic language. (I'm sorry)*

"Louis"? Harry yelled walking behind the small boy who just entered the house.

" Louis!!! I'm talking to you! " Harry yelled at Louis while the said boy ran and locked himself inside their bedroom.

"Well I'm ignoring you" A small hesitant voice replied from the other side of the door.

"Open the door dammit!!?!" Harry shouted and it was followed by a loud bang on the door.

"I said no. Go away" Louis said and cuddled with Harry's pillow.

"Open the door Louis. Or else..."

"Or else what?? Just go away Harry.." Louis replied and hid under his blankets while still cuddling Harry's pillow.

"Fine." Harry whispered and it was followed by his loud footsteps walking away.

Louis sniffled quietly and thought about how horribly wrong this day had gone.

(Flashback)

 

To be honest Louis was quiet happy when he woke up to small kisses peppered on his entire face. Louis was happy when his boyfriend suggested they go out for breakfast. They had yummy breakfast with few loving kisses here and there. It was still a happy day for Louis who giggled and bounced on his feet with excitement when Harry suggested they go for a walk in the park. That's when everything went downhill.

They were walking happily in the park with Louis tucked tightly within the circle of Harry's arms while swimming in his boyfriend's big green jacket and sipping on his chocolatey drink( "let's buy a banana smoothie baby"

"No Haribo! I want chocolate"

"It's unhealthy"

"I don't care get me a chocolate drink")

They were walking slowly while admiring the pigeons flying about in the park. ( That's my Kevin 'Arry"

"Who's Kevin??"

"My pigeon!"

"You don't have a pigeon Louis"

"But... Kevin")

They continued walking slowly with Harry placing tiny kisses on Louis' forehead and his cheeks while whispering sweet nothing's in the boy's ear.

Overall it was a happy day for Louis until they came across a group of guys smoking and laughing obnoxiously.

Louis held Harry's hand tightly and peeked a look at the tall boy's face to find him sporting a calm face.

" Oi look at that" a loud obnoxious voice made Harry clench his jaw.

"Two fags are walking around freely. What has the world come to."

Harry who was holding Louis tightly to his chest felt the small boy stiffen at the comment passed. Harry clenched his fist tightly and started walking away from the homophobic people.

"Oi look at those fags running away."

Harry pulled Louis and kept walking away until one on the guys came around and stopped them. Soon they were surrounded by those guys who were passing comments on them.  
It escalated when someone pulled Louis away from Harry and hit him accidentally.

That's when Harry lost it.  
He didn't know what happened. He was so angry that he just started throwing punches at those guys until he heard the police sirens far away.

Louis knew he had no right to be upset with Harry as he was just protecting him. But he just didn't like when people fought.

~~~~

(Present)

The sound of something scratching the door pulled Louis out of his thoughts.

"Wha- Harry? What are you doing?"

When there was no reply Louis hurriedly got up from his bed and ran to the door.

"Stay away from the door baby" Harry replied.

Louis immediately ran back to his bed and hid under the blanket. After a few minutes Louis lifted his head up to find Harry carrying door after he took it off its hinges and kept it a few feet away.

"Tsk tsk running away from me is not nice baby" Harry said and sat on the bed pulling the boy on his lap with the blanket.

"Fighting is not nice as well" Louis replied poking his head out of the blanket.

"Boo he hit you. Do you expect me to be silent?" Harry whispered while inspecting Louis' face after pressing a small kiss to a tiny mark on the small boy's face.

"It was not intentional."

"Why are you bloody defending them?? Stop it"

"I'm not defending them. It's not nice to fight. You would have been hurt"

"I know! But that guy was also forcing himself on you. Do you expect me to just watch??!" Harry shouted and held the boy tightly.

"I-"

"I bloody don't like it when someone touches you. And you know that. I don't like when someone puts their hands on you!! I just don't like it!! Urghh" Harry yelled and pushed a hand through his hair tugging and pulling at it harshly.

"I-I.. I didn't...I'm sorry" Louis stuttered looking at his lap fiddling with Harry's shirt after placing a small kiss on Harry's cheek.

Both of them were sitting silently for sometime without saying anything. It was Harry who broke the silence with a loud sigh.

"It's okay baby. And I'm sorry for fighting. And for spoiling the day love" Harry sighed and whispered back and lifted the boy's chin and placed a soft loving kiss on his pink lips. He then placed a soft kiss on the tiny scrape on his cheek.

"No Harry. You didn't spoil my day. See I'm happy" Louis gave his big crinkly eyed smile at Harry who just chuckled at the boy and pulled him tightly to his chest and nuzzled his hair inhaling the sweet scent of the apple shampoo the boy uses.

"Hmm.. I love you my baby. Love you so much" Harry said booping Louis' nose while the boy let out a cute little giggle and scrunched up his nose at that.

"I love you more Harry. You know like a lot. Very much actually" Louis replied back to a fond looking Harry who just pulled the boy by his neck and crashed their lips together for a sweet loving  kiss which soon turned dirty because of a horny Harry(he just can't control it okay!)( he's got No control).

~~~~


	19. Styles?? Tommo???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realised one thing.  
> Harry is always horny in this fic!!  
> (Like who wouldn't be.. When you have a beautiful doll like Louis.)

"JUST STOP YOU'RE CRYING IT'S THE-"

"LOUIS!!!! SHUT UP"

"-SIGN OF THE TIMES... -Hey! You shut up" Louis frowned.

"I'm sleeping so you shut up!" Harry said and rolled on the bed away from the screaming boy.

Louis immediately jumped on Harry and sat on his back. He then leaned forward and rested his chin between Harry's shoulder blades and sang softly in his ear.  
"Why you gotta be so rude, don't you know I'm human too."

"Urghhh" Harry groaned and rolled on to his back and pulled the shierking boy to his chest and clamped a hand on his mouth.

"No more singing! And by the way I hate that song"

"Which one?" Louis pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth and held it to his chest.

"Sign of the.. Um something" Harry mumbled and yawned.

"Sign of the times!! The singer is Styles. He is hot!!" Louis swooned and left out a dreamy sigh thinking about the singer while Harry frowned and tried not to get upset.

"Is he, you know like that good looking?" Harry asked quietly while he buried his face in Louis' warm neck.

"Very!! Green eyes, chocolate brown curls, hot body, beautiful smile with dimples, and big biceps..I'm sure he can lift me with one hand. God he is just..." Louis let out another dreamy sigh and turned around to snuggle into Harry's chest.

"Even I have green eyes, chocolate brown curls, dimples, fine body and I carry you around everyday.. You like me right?? Or should I get a bigger bicep, you know so you can hang onto my arms?"

"Yeah you have everything but Styles is different"Louis smirked knowingly and buried his face more into Harry's chest.

Harry frowned at that, he knew what Louis was trying to do.  He was trying to make Harry jealous. And that tiny boy was succeeding in it. So Harry decided to play along and to make him jealous instead.  
" I like that guy with feathery hair and blue eyes from that band. What is it called?? Uhh I think one direction. Yeah One Direction!!! He is very cute, and so very tiny and delicate. I'm sure he will fit perfectly in my arms. And God his arse. His arse is amazing. It will fit perfectly in my big hands. Hmmm" Harry let out a dreamy sigh and lifted up his hands pretending to hold something.

"Hey!!" Louis slapped at Harry's chest.  
"I have a better arse than him and I'm more cute and tiny to fit in your arms. And I have very beautiful blue eyes than him."

"Hmm you have everything but Tomlinson is different. Hmm let me go dream about holding his arse some more" Harry moaned loudly for Louis to hear and rolled on to his stomach and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare do that Harry!! I'll hit you." Louis jumped on his back and then rolled over to Harry's other side and lifted Harry's hand up trying to fit his head under his arm.

Harry saw his struggles and lifted his arm up and let the boy fit himself under his arms happily. ( Harry is a weak ass for his boy. Okay!)

"Then you stop dreaming about that Styles boy"

"I was joking Harry. I won't dream about him. Only you. You are everything I want. I love you. Do you know that?"

"I don't know baby!"

"Well, I love you alot" Louis snuggled into Harry's chest after kissing his collarbone and started sucking a small mark below his swallow tattoo.

"Hmmm" Harry moaned softly at the sensation. "How much do you love me baby?"

Louis lifted his mouth from his chest and smiled at the mark he left behind.  
"Very much" Louis lifted his hand up and wide to show how much.

"You better love me... Or else..." Harry smirked and trailed off

"Or else what??" Louis raised his eyebrow and looked at Harry who was hovering above him with a goofy smile on his face. It could mean only one thing. And it was that Harry's going to say something really stupid. So he braced himself for the attack.

"Or else..." Harry kissed Louis' neck and sucked a bruise softly and then carried on to his collarbones when he heard Louis inhale a deep breath. "Or else..." He then bit his collarbones softly and moved down and licked the tattoo, leaving bruising kisses on his chest and smriked when Louis' breath hitched at that "...I will" Harry dragged his tongue to Louis' pink little nipples and latched his teeth on to the pink nub and sucked a little. "Ughh H-Harry.. Ughh" Louis wriggled and arched his back when Harry bit his nipple lightly and continued sucking on it.

"I will make you love me..." Harry whispered in his chest and and latched on to the other pebbled nipple just waiting for his attention. He sucked and licked the pink nub till it turned nice and red from his attention.  
"....by making love to you" 

"We do that everyday Hazza" Louis whispered and tried to lift Harry's head from his chest in order to free his poor nipple.

"Well, I'll only kiss your little bum and not your lips from now on" Harry whispered and licked around the nipple to sooth the skin. He moved his head to Louis' stomach and was about to bite his cute little tummy when he was shoved back by his boyfriend.

"Wha-"

"Don't you dare call me bum little. You're hurting my baby's feelings" Louis huffed and laid on his front.

"Uhh 'baby'??"

"Yes! Me bum is Me baby"

"Oh" Harry climbed on the bed slowly and settled between  Louis' legs and placed many kisses on his bum while whispering many sorrys to it.

"Fine!! Your apology is accepted! Let's have sex so my bum feels happy and appreciated.." Louis whispered wiggling his bum to Harry who was staring at it like the delicious dishes of the world were presented on a platter to him.

~~~~


	20. I'm Always Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!  
> Wohoooo!!!

"Louis?"

"What?" A loud yell came from inside the bedroom.

Harry immediately ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut loudly behind him.  
"What were you doing with Nick?" Harry's voice was low and his eyes looked dark in the dimly lit bedroom.

Louis burrowed himself further inside his blanket and stared up at an angry looking Harry.  
"What were you doing with Taylor?"

"I was talking to her!! That's it!!" Harry said and stalked inside the room not taking his eyes away from Louis.

"Well!! It didn't look like you guys were talking. No one talks like that! With their faces so close!" Louis yelled and got up from the bed and walked away to the bathroom, locking the door after him.

"Louis!! Don't walk away from me!!" Harry ran to stop the boy but before he could stop him, the door was slammed on his face.

"Louis!! Open this bloody door right now!!" Harry yelled and started banging the door loudly.

"Go away from here! Go back to Taylor" Louis replied back and sat on the toilet lid with his phone in his hand.

"I was just talking to her. Just come out now!!" Harry started banging on the door very loudly.

"Leave me alone!!" Louis screamed loudly from bathroom.

"No, I won't. You can talk to Nick but I can't talk to Taylor!! Why?" Harry snapped leaning on the door.

"Because she bloody likes you and you were entertaining her. That's why!!" Louis let out a few tears and curled into himself thinking about Harry flirting with her.

"Well, Nick bloody fancies you and you were entertaining him."

"He is my friend."

"Just shut up and come out Louis. I'm so tired of this bullshit of a relationship and I'm tired of you" Harry sighed and slid down the door.

"Oh wow! If you're so tired then why don't you just fucking leave!" Louis yelled and sobbed quietly at the way Harry called their relationship bullshit. Harry no longer loves him. Louis was sure of that.

"You know what, you're right! I'm done with this shit. And I'm done with you. This, has always been a bullshit! God! I wonder why I fell for you" Harry yelled and stomped away leaving Louis with a broken heart.

Louis always knew that Harry would get tired of him. What hurt the most was the way Harry just threw away their relationship and called it bullshit like it was a burden for him. Like Louis himself was a burden for him.

'Maybe I'm a burden for him' Louis thought.

~~~~

Harry stomped out of the house wearing a scowl on his face. He was an idiot. How could he say those things to Louis.

Harry was upset when he saw Louis talking to Nick. He knew the boy was not flirting but it still made him angry. He just wanted to make Louis jealous so he started talking to Taylor. He wasn't even enjoying the conversation as he was busy looking at his boy. His eyes were only on his boy. But when Louis turned to look at him, Taylor had moved closer to whisper in his ear about her crush on some girl who goes to her college. And at the same time Nick had moved closer to Louis and he was about to kiss him. Harry had stormed away from Taylor with anger bubbling in him and shoved Nick away from his boy. 

That's how the argument started.  
A simple argument took a major turn and it was his fault.  
Gosh!! Louis would never forgive him. 

So, Harry sat outside the front door to calm down his beating heart and to drown in his guilt for making Louis cry.

~~~~

Harry ran inside his house hurriedly. It's been an hour since he left his boy alone.

The door to the bathroom was still closed. And there was no sign of Louis anywhere in the house. So Harry took the house keys and opened the bathroom door quietly. 

The sight in front of him broke his heart. His Louis was curled up on the floor sleeping peacefully with tear tracks on his soft cheeks. His eyes swollen and lips bitten red. His small fists were balled up below his chin. And he was shivering due to the cold tiles. The sweater did nothing to warm his boy up.

Harry was so angry at himself. He wanted to punch himself in the face. He was so stupid. He made his precious boy cry. His beautiful flower. His love. 

He entered the bathroom cautiously and lifted the boy up slowly and carefully. Once he lifted the boy bridal style, Louis curled up in his chest with his tiny fists balled up and holding onto to Harry's shirt tightly.  
That made Harry more angry cause how could he make his adorable boy cry. 

He had to do something to make his boy forgive him. But he didn't know what to do.

~~~~


	21. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018\. Happy New Year !

It was dark outside when Louis woke up from his deep slumber.

The small boy was confused. He couldn't recall how he reached his bedroom. The last thing he remembered was Harry leaving him and calling their beautiful relationship bullshit.  
That thought alone made his eyes watery.

Louis slowly stretched his hand and reached around himself to search for his mobile, but his hand got caught on something. 

He slowly peeked his head out of the blanket to see what was on his bed.

What he saw confused the small boy extremely. Because there on his bed was something wrapped in a glittery gift wrapper with a note attached to it.

He opened the wrapper and found a small soft white puppy plushie inside the wrapper and read the note attached to it.

"This puppy reminds me of you!  
Small, soft and pure just like you my baby. 

P.S. come down!! Please..."

The small boy just frowned and hugged his soft puppy tightly to his chest. A soft toy is not going to make him forgive Harry. Harry hurt him very much. And he won't go down. Who is Harry to order him around??? He is no one to Louis. That's what the small boy kept repeating even though he himself didn't believe it.

Louis rolled around his bed for sometime playing with his white puppy toy. After ten minutes the boy got bored of rolling around and got up from his bed with his duvet covering him.

Louis softly padded down the stairs with his puppy held tightly in his arms.

The small boy peeked around the living room in search of Harry. When he couldn't find him, he walked towards the sofa. 

Once he reached there, he found another gift with a note attached to it.

The boy sniffled quietly and opened the gift. Inside the wrapper was a picture of him and Harry standing close, facing each other. 

Harry's left hand was around his waist in a tight grip and his right hand was holding his face delicately with his thumb caressing Louis' bitten bottom lip.

Louis' hands were lost in Harry's curly mess and the small boy was on his tippy toes. Both the boys were under the mistletoe with their swollen lips stretched wide in a huge grin with bright shining eyes.

~~~~

Louis remembers this day very well. It was Christmas Eve and his birthday as well. They had thrown a small party for the boys due to Niall's pleading with his puppy dog eyes. And Harry couldn't keep his hands off Louis that entire day ( and everyday).

Louis had worn a tight fitting white leggings showing off his nice round bum with a low cut maroon T-shirt showing off his sharp collarbones. He had his hair in a soft fringe pushed to the side. And Niall had made him wear some mascara because "You have such long lashes. Give them some importance in life."

Once Louis came down all dressed up, Harry had a heart attack. His boy looked so beautiful and he had been complimenting him the entire day making Louis blush a crimson red. The blush was permanent on his cheeks.

Harry had another major heart attack when Niall's friend Beckham was hitting on his Louis making the small boy blush. So Harry had held the small boy tightly in his arms and away from that Beckham boy the entire night. 

When Louis had so kindly informed him that he wasn't wearing any underwear, Harry literally stopped breathing. And he kept his hands and eyes on the small boy the entire day.   
Overall Harry had died many deaths that single day all because of his tiny, hot and underwearless boyfriend.

~~~~

Louis had a small fond smile on his face. He wished to go back to the days where they never fought. So lost in his thoughts, Louis didn't notice the tall figure standing in front of him.

"Baby?" The deep drawl of the person brought the tiny boy out of his thoughts.

Louis widened his blue eyes and immediately took a step back when he saw that it was indeed Harry standing in front of him. The small boy turned his face away from Harry and started to walk away. 

But he before he could take a step back, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist, stopped him.

Louis tried freeing himself from the strong hold but Harry's grip was strong.

"Baby, please.." Harry fell to his knees in front of his boy and looked up at him with watery eyes.  
A tear drop fell down his cheek when he blinked up at his Louis.  
"I'm sorry" Harry pleaded with wide glossy eyes.

Louis just stood there with a blank expression on his face when Harry fell to his knees. He was hurt. And he wanted Harry to hurt the same way.

But all of his anger and hurt disappeared when he saw a tear fall from Harry's eyes. Nothing hurts him more than a crying Harry. Louis never likes it when Harry cries. It hurts him alot.

"Stop" Louis whispered and gently wiped the tear that fell from Harry's eyes. But the tears won't stop falling. So the small boy kept wiping the tears gently.

Harry leaned forward and buried his face in Louis' soft, warm tummy. He placed a soft kiss on his tummy and lifted his head.  
"I'm an idiot" Harry said quietly.

"That you are!" Louis whispered while burying his fingers in Harry's curly mess. Ughh he missed his Harry. He missed his  boyfriend.   
"Just- You know.. Don't- don't say stuff like that... It hurts..Please" Louis whispered and fell to his  knees and wiped a another tear that fell from Harry's eyes.

"I won't. I'm very sorry. I-I don't know why I said that. You mean the world to me. I-I'm an idiot. God I'm so bad" Harry sniffled quietly.

Louis leaned forward and brushed the strand of hair that had fallen in Harry's eyes.

"I-I made you cry" Harry whispered with a guilty look in his eyes.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't ha-"

"No baby, it's my fault. I wanted to make you jealous. I'm so stupid. I hurt you. I made you cry and-"

"And you left me.." Louis mumbled quietly with his eyes on the floor.

"But.. You asked me to leave.." Harry frowned.

"I didn't mean it. Obviously!!" Louis mumbled. He leaned forward and poked Harry's bottom lip softly.

"Can.. Can I hold you? Please" Harry pleaded quietly to the small feathery haired boy after placing a small kiss on the boy's tiny finger.

Louis could only nod his head. Immediately he was engulfed in a tight hug. Harry's strong arms were holding him tightly to his chest. Louis placed a soft kiss on Harry's chest, right above his heart and buried his face in the tall boy's muscular chest and started crying quietly.

"Shh baby..." Harry whispered and held the boy tightly in his arms and buried his face in the small boy's warm neck. He never wants to let go of his boy. He always wants to be with him. Always and forever.  
"I'm sorry for calling this bullshit. I really am. I regret ever saying that. You are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you. I would be lost without you. God!! I wouldn't even be here if you weren't there by my side. I seriously can't do anything without you by my side baby. Having you by my side, makes me a very strong person. And I never want to lose you. I never want to lose the one who makes my life beautiful, who makes it worth living. Never, My Love! never"

 

~~~~


End file.
